


Made-up Beauty

by MechanicalMetamorphosis



Category: BORN (band), MEJIBRAY
Genre: Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalMetamorphosis/pseuds/MechanicalMetamorphosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Turning around, Tsuzuku came face to face with Ryouga, the one everybody thought of as his friend, the one that was more like a lover than everyone else had ever been. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made-up Beauty

Tsuzuku took off his shoes and stepped further into his apartment, closing the door behind him. He sneezed once and felt his sunglasses slipping down his nose. With a sigh, he took them off and laid them on the corner cabinet beside the door, along with his keys. His heavy coat got left somewhere between the door and his bathroom and he took a good look at himself in the mirror. 

He had left the live hall without taking his make-up off, just had shrugged his coat and sunglasses on before high tailing it out of there to go home. He liked what he saw, but sometimes, he wondered how much of this man in the mirror was himself. 

He took out his fake eyelashes, gaze seemingly getting less intense, then his lenses, trading bright blue for a deep chocolate color. As he removed his make-up, colors blurred together before finally going away, letting him glimpse at the man underneath all that pale powder. He took out long hair extensions, laying them neatly on the bathroom counter and took a brush to tame his teased hair, brushing until he could thread his fingers through it. 

His pink shirt got buttoned down and the fishnet underneath got removed, before rings took turns being abandoned on the counter. Little by little, the stage persona took a step back until he could finally gaze at himself. His real self. Full, pale lips instead of dark red, brown, soft eyes no longer hidden by bright synthetic colors, feminine appeal replaced by a boyish charm. As he was about to take his belt off, someone joined his reflection in the mirror and he smiled as arms wrapped around his waist.

“I like you better that way…” Ryouga’s voice was soft, sincere. He kissed Tsuzuku’s neck as his hands stroked soft, delicate skin, “now come on and join me in the shower. I’ve been waiting for you.”

Turning around, Tsuzuku came face to face with Ryouga, the one everybody thought of as his friend, the one that was more like a lover than everyone else had ever been. He glided slim, tattooed fingers in light brown hair and dove in for a kiss, light and sensual. Tsuzuku was tired, he wasn’t up for anything more, but this, he would gladly indulge in. Ryouga wasn’t even thinking of stopping him. Kissing Tsuzuku was one of the things he liked to do most as he had the most perfectly shaped lips, and his tongue… oh, his tongue was something Ryouga wouldn’t give up for anything in the world. 

“Let’s take that shower…” 

Ryouga nodded and helped taking the rest of his clothes off. Maybe there really were two sides to Tsuzuku. The one who became wild and confident onstage and screamed his heart out, with pretty made-up eyes that could make any girl wet with a single gaze. And then there was this one, full of doubts and in need of affection, the one with a boyish grin that easily made Ryouga’s heart melt. 

The one that he was in love with.

\---

It wasn’t the first time it had happened. Tsuzuku was sweating and letting out a few sounds, akin to mournful cries, shaking a bit in his sleep and moving, as if he was trying to get away from something. As cries turned to moans of pain and terrified whimpers, Ryouga woke up and lit the bedside lamp. He frowned and turned to Tsuzuku, stroking his arm and whispering gentle words in his ear, his voice slightly scratchy from sleep. He knew shaking him was a bad idea. It might be efficient to wake him up, but it tended to worsen his nightmares for a handful of seconds and wake him up with a start, leaving him very disoriented and scared. With Ryouga’s gentle whispers, Tsuzuku’s shivers gradually reduced until all that was left was his low keening, lips parted, eyelashes fluttering and body moving instinctively toward Ryouga’s, led by his voice and warmth.

Ryouga pressed a tender kiss to his forehead, “wake up, baby, I’m right here...”

It took a few moments until Tsuzuku finally opened his eyes and looked up at Ryouga. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he whispered lowly, “I hate those nightmares…”

Ryouga gently grabbed Tsuzuku’s waist to bring him closer.

“Come here.”

Gratefully, Tsuzuku shifted to straddle his lover and wrapped his arms around him, hiding his face in Ryouga’s neck. He took a deep breath, letting his perfume’s leftover calm him down along with Ryouga’s arms around him, gently stroking his back.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Even if the question had been asked softly, Tsuzuku tightened his hold on him and shook his head no.

“Was it about me again?”

This time, he nodded slightly, and Ryouga wrapped his arms more firmly around him. He kissed the top of his damp hair.

“Let’s go take a bath, shall we?”

Tsuzuku’s side of the bed was a bit wet, and he was still covered in perspiration. A warm shower should help calm his nerves and prevent him from catching a cold. But as Ryouga tried to get up and Tsuzuku kept clinging to him, he could only laugh and put his hands under his butt to lift him up, realizing his shaken up lover didn’t want to let go. 

Tattooed arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. Tsuzuku rarely became so clingy, so Ryouga guessed the nightmare must have been quite horrible, and feeling his lover so light in his arms tugged at his heart. So light, so skinny, so troubled… A lot of people would have given up on him, a lot did, but Ryouga just couldn’t. He walked in this knowing Tsuzuku had issues, but this couldn’t prevent him from loving him anyway. Furthermore, on the good days, things were wonderful between them, and it made it all worth it.

As he walked in the bathroom, carrying his bundle of walking trouble, Ryouga sat him down on the countertop. 

“I’m gonna fill the bathtub, okay?” his voice was so sweet, as if talking to a scared child, but as he looking into his lover’s eyes, he knew that at this very moment, he wasn’t that far from it. But slowly, Tsuzuku unwrapped his limbs to let Ryouga do as he had just said, wiping his wet cheeks.

Ryouga plugged the bathtub and let hot water run, spreading a few calming oils and bath salts to help his distressed lover relax, then he came back to him and took him in his arms.

“Whatever it was, just remember that it’s not true. I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere, okay, baby?” he tried to soothe him, and it seemed to work a little bit a he felt Tsuzuku’s lips curl into a smile against his neck.

“I _know_ that. At least… I think so,” he took a deep breath and raised his head, eyes downcast, “kiss me…?”

A finger curled under his chin to make him look up, before soft lips descended upon his to meet in a soft, but meaningful kiss. He knew what Tsuzuku needed to feel, to he tried to pour all of his deepest feelings into that kiss, letting him slide on the counter to bring his waist closer to his. His tongue curled with his and Ryouga felt victorious as he heard the tiniest of moans coming from his lover’s throat. 

Tsuzuku’s bare skin felt a lot more cold to the touch, which made Ryouga break their kiss to glance at the filling tub, smiling as it was almost full. He helped Tsuzuku get down from the counter and they undressed each other before climbing in the tub, letting deliciously hot water surround them. Ryouga turned off the tap and didn’t even have to ask before seeing his lover slide towards him, settling between his spread thighs, back to chest. He wrapped his arms around him, fingers gently grazing his skin.

“We should buy a bigger tub… Or get a new flat with a bigger tub,” Ryouga said, trying to go back to normal topics so that nightmares could be set aside, forgotten. 

Tsuzuku sighed happily, intertwining their fingers together, “we can’t afford it and you know it,” which, strangely, made him smile.

“Well then, we should get a whip to coerce Mia into writing more songs that could sell even more. Or just sell Koichi’s ass,” Ryouga didn’t even try to hide the mischievousness in his voice, but in turn, he got a delighted laugh.

“He’s one of my oldest friends, I can’t do that to him. But maybe just his mouth. He’s good with that pierced tongue of his,” the almost dreamy, nostalgic tilt to his voice earned him a pinch to his stomach and a disapproving “hey”, but it then became impossible for Tsuzuku to hide his sudden pride.

“Jealous?” Tsuzuku leaned back a little more, a full-on grin on his face.

“Of your ex sex buddy? Hardly,” Ryouga tried to sound distant, but failed miserably. Truth was, Ryouga didn’t like it when Tsuzuku brought up his past relationships, it still triggered a particularly possessive reaction. He trusted him but it didn’t mean he liked thinking about Koichi on his knees for him. Nor on all fours. Or whatever else they may have done.

Tsuzuku tightened his hold on Ryouga’s hands, trying to get himself further into his lover’s embrace, “I like it when you’re jealous…”

Ryouga snorted and nibbled his partner’s earlobe, teeth clicking gently against metal, “I’m not jealous…” 

Tsuzuku practically melted in his arms, tilting his head to the side to let him know what he wanted, and Ryouga repeated while laying sweet kisses along his skin, “I am not… jealous…” and the he bit down where his shoulder met his neck, close to his collarbone, making Tsuzuku shiver.

“Sure… You’re not…” almost breathless, shaky, but full of desire. A single brush of fingers downwards was enough to confirm that yes, Tsuzuku was starting to feel a lot better. “Tell me, then… tell me what you are…”

Kisses brushed Tsuzuku’s collarbone and went up, up his neck, chased by a warm breath, “I could write poems on your neck with my lips… but it might not be enough to tell you… I’d rather show you…”

Ryouga let go of his hand while he peppered his lover’s skin with kisses and sweet bites, leaving a red trail for others to discover. Gentle fingers slipped between slim thighs, causing a delicious chain of reactions. Tsuzuku let out a moan and turned his head to the side, trying to get to Ryouga’s lips while he instinctively closed his thighs.

“Let me,” was Ryouga’s soft demand, countered by Tsuzuku’s request, “Kiss me.”

That was a trade Ryouga was willing to accept. Kisses seemed to be what Tsuzuku was after that night, and as he got what he wanted, he spread his thighs again to let his lover’s hand move once more, allowing him to pleasure him in one of the most delicious ways. So he kissed him, again, and again, and again, never ceasing until he swallowed a delicious moan. By now, it was a well-known dance to them, a choreography they had performed countless times and were still very much in love with. Ryouga helping to lift Tsuzuku’s hips, Tsuzuku allowing him closer, deeper, Ryouga groaning against his lips, a hand in his hair to keep his face close to his, Tsuzuku’s soft, delighted sigh and the first gentle moves… 

“I love you so much… can you feel that?”

Tsuzuku only closed his eyes, answering with a slow, circular movement, hips grinding down on his, seeking for more, so much more, “yeah…”

Ryouga’s hands never left his partner’s body for even a second, needing to feel him close, to share all that he was with him. Yes, he may be jealous thinking about Koichi and Tsuzuku together back in those days, but he knew it had never been like that with them. Never that intense. 

“Oh God…” pleasure filled sighs and pleas got a bit louder as Ryouga steadily led them towards the next step of their little dance, brushing and stroking and kissing all the right places to allow his lover to climb higher and higher. Their rhythm was perfect, slow, sensual, everything they needed at the moment. Firm flicks of his wrist helped him along until Tsuzuku tumbled head-first in their grand finale, bringing Ryouga with him.

They allowed themselves a minute or two to bask in the afterglow and then decided it was time to go back to bed. There was water everywhere, and they carefully got out of the tub to walk back to the bedroom, barely drying their bodies before sliding under the covers, face to face.

Tsuzuku looked in his eyes, thumb stroking his lower lip, “thank you”.

Ryouga had always known what to do to appease his mind and soul, and he was grateful for that. He stole one last kiss and closed his eyes before he finally let himself fall asleep. 

“Maybe a little bit jealous…” Ryouga whispered in the night, a smile on his lips.

\---

“You didn’t have to stay, you know?” 

Tsuzuku was lying sideways on the couch, his naked feet in Ryouga’s lap, “I don’t want Ray to end up bored and all alone just because you felt like you had to stay with me.”

Ryouga’s gaze was fixed upon his mobile phone’s screen, but he smiled nonetheless.

“First of all, Ray isn’t a child anymore, he can meet other people or ask someone else to join him. Secondly, I don’t feel like I _have_ to stay, but I want to.” 

A grin, “weeeell… if you’re sure, you may as well cook tonight,” Tsuzuku’s eyes flickered to his own screen long enough to take a picture and post it on Instagram. When he raised his face, Ryouga was staring at him with a raised eyebrow, before grinning as well.

“Slave driver…” 

If Tsuzuku wanted him to cook dinner for him, then he was going to do just that. He was ready to do just about anything for him, just to see that smile on his face. 

That beautiful smile.

\---

Then, there were the times where Tsuzuku was the one who became jealous, and he didn’t hide it half as much as Ryouga. Reason went out the window every time he felt that someone was stepping on his territory, but depending on his mood, the reactions were countless. He could either threaten to break someone’s nose, smash his hand into the nearest wall to let out his anger, sulk in a corner, shunning out the rest of the world, and sometimes, he let all his anger and fears and insecurities unfurl at Ryouga. 

That night, Tsuzuku’s reaction was closest to the latter. He violently pushed Ryouga against the nearest wall, not caring about the dull thud of his lover’s head against the hard wall.

“Who the fuck is he to you and what the fuck were you doing with him?” Tsuzuku’s voice barely concealed all his boiling anger as his murdering gaze tried to convey all he had to say in one single glare. But Ryouga looked deeper into his chocolate brown eyes, seeking that single flare of fear. 

“You know him, you’ve met him. He’s a friend,” Ryouga’s voice was calm and patient, knowing that getting defensive was virtually useless and would only feed Tsuzuku’s anger and raise suspicions.

“Oh yeah, sure. Because you hug the fuck out of all your freaking friends like _that_ ,” Tsuzuku shoved his palm flat against the wall, right next to his lover’s face, trapping him, “so what, did you fuck him? You were all over him, it was disgusting. Or did you suck him?”

His raised arm trembled and a light tremor was shadowing his voice. At that point, Ryouga knew that his lover would either hit him or let him get closer, so he tried the best thing to put an end to this ridiculous argument. He slipped his hands in Tsuzuku’s back pockets to bring him closer, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “the last cock I had between my lips was yours. The last one I fucked was you. Though, if you remember it, that was far from a mere fuck…” Ryouga felt his pulse beneath his neck, kissing him sweetly. Tsuzuku had not pushed him away yet, and judging by his tense posture, he was still debating whether to do it or not. “He is a friend I didn’t see in a long time, I was happy to see him,” Tsuzuku tried to pull away, but Ryouga kept him close and kept talking, “but, I don’t want anything from him. He’s a dear friend, yes, I hugged him, yes, but that’s about it. You should know by now that the only one I want more from is right here, in front of me.”

With a long sigh, Tsuzuku gave up. Fight, tension, anger, all of it drained away with that long sigh. He looked into his partner’s eyes and gave in, kissing him deeply while he brought his body closer to his leaving no room for anything to slip between them. He wouldn’t let anyone get between them.

“Fuck…” 

Ryouga smiled against his lips, black hair tickling his cheeks, “you have the right to be jealous, but you don’t have to be. You’re the one I want…”

He knew his jealousy was only proof that Tsuzuku didn’t trust himself, didn’t understand how much Ryouga needed him, didn’t know how wonderful he was. All he could see were the flaws, the imperfections, while Ryouga saw more, so much more that that.

“I’m sorry,” his voice said it all, but Ryouga only kissed him again. It was the only way to make Tsuzuku understand, even if only for a short while, how amazing he was. Tsuzku had admitted to him that when he kissed him, he felt like he was the only one in the world. The Earth stopped spinning until all that was left were the two of them and Ryouga’s tongue against his, soft lips against even softer ones.

Ryouga slowly slipped along the wall to get on his knees, deft hands peeling jeans off soft hips, “how about I make sure you know who the last person I get off is…?”

Tsuzuku almost forgot how to breathe when he felt a soft, wet tongue teasing him in all the right places and then warmth surrounded him. He stopped thinking altogether and just subtly thrust his hips to gain more, more, knowing his lover would stop him in case it made him uncomfortable. But Ryouga never stopped him, only allowed him more pleasure.

Ryouga hadn’t been lying to him when he said there was nothing more between _them_ , but Tsuzuku didn’t need to know Hakuei might feel more than just friendship. 

He swallowed his lover’s pleasure and kissed his hip.

No, he didn’t need to know.

All he needed to know was that for Ryouga, he was the only one.

**Author's Note:**

> Endless talks with Idababes and Akibabes lead to this. This urge to write about Tsuzuku and, of course, Ryouga couldn't be far away. Something came out of it, so I'm glad.
> 
> I'm pretty sure Ryouga really is a sweetheart with the ones he loves, and Tsuzuku... Well, he probably is nothing like he is on stage, and I like to think of him as a bit more affectionate that we could think. 
> 
> Also, this was basically a list of things that needed to be written. Tsuzuku in front of his mirror, taking everything off, cuddles in the night, sweet, meaningful love making, kabedon, and someone had to give head against the wall. That's how it is. Yes. Now, I hope you all enjoyed that~ Comments are always appreciated :) ♥


End file.
